User talk:Whistle9
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakemonogatari Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Whistle9/Sig page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Herald of meridian (Talk) 15:49, February 5, 2012 RE: NisioisiN Wiki Alliance It's not a bad idea, actually. However, how shall we start with the teamup between Bakemonogatari Wiki and Medaka Box Wiki? [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 18:07, February 5, 2012 (UTC) : I'll be working on the details needed for the affiliation shortly. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 00:44, February 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hub Template It's not bad, actually, although I'd suggest using all caps to NISIOISIN so that the palindrome is more visible. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 06:30, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : That's much better. :D [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 03:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :: I don't think there would be any problems with that one. You have my thumbs-up. :) [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 00:18, April 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Housekeeping Done. I'll look into the redirects later. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 09:21, August 5, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, necessary stuff blocked and deleted. : For Kaiki and Senjougahara's names, I chose to render the names as '''Deishuu' and Senjougahara because it's not easy to type those names when searching. In fact, my keyboard doesn't support the input of those symbols without using Windows' Character Map. As for Kiss-Shot and Shinobu, I think it's better to link Kiss-Shot to Shinobu, but I have little time to merge the articles (I assume that they have different content). [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 08:34, August 9, 2012 (UTC) : PS. By the way, thanks for watching over the wiki while I'm away. :) On Javascript Okay, I have added the needed JS into the wiki, but I don't think it's working as intended... [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 06:43, August 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Image Organization Actually, I feel that image organization should start early on in a wiki's life because it will inevitably be difficult handling all those images. @_@ Anyway, we should stick to using categories for segregating images. I'll try to help out later. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 00:29, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for helping with the coding on the Owamonogatari page! I was getting quite a bit frusturated, so I'm glad that someone like you came along and fixed someone like me's edits. Thank you very much! WonderfulAsia (talk) 21:46, April 23, 2014 (UTC) I see, thank you again though for explaining to me what was wrong. Please do not worry about your plethora of or lack of activity, it seems you've contributed a great amount nonetheless - and that's something to be respected. I empathize with your case though, I'm actually an administrator at the Hetalia Archives Wiki, which was unfortunately attacked with a great amount of spam due to the actual wiki having moved... I've found myself being more of a "spam police" then an actual contributor and have been disconnected from the series completely. WonderfulAsia (talk) 21:08, April 24, 2014 (UTC) I see. From what I've seen... this site is nice and clean in consideration to what "my" wikia had to experience through. Ahh, I see - that's completely understandable! The anime is very succesful, and even though I love NISIOISIN and his works - I've found myself liking the anime a bit more then the novels. Mhmmm, I'm actually just a "puppet" admin of a puppet wiki. Our wiki's purpose is to be a backup for the main wiki. The members and old friends at the main wiki were being persecuted for the brutal wave of spam we got from trolls, and I took the duty and shifted the attention to myself and took responsbility for the wiki so that they wouldn't have to deal with the burden, and I'm fairly immune to people's back talk...so I thought I could help that way. I actually lost my passion for the series a very long time... but I still must protect that place and make sure everyone and my new team are capable of making this wiki succesful, regardless if we're the "main" or "puppet". One day though... when I can fully gain the trust of my new team members, I'm considering moving on... (You probably didn't want to hear my lame story, hahahah - please forgive me). WonderfulAsia (talk) 00:44, April 25, 2014 (UTC) : Have you considered... Contacting Wikia central to see if you can get adminship over the wiki? There's a lot of info missing (Just went through a few character pages missing a decent amount of plot, such as Mayoi). I guess I'll stick around this Wiki as well; I literally just finished Second Series 10 minutes or so ago, and I love contributing to a good wiki. Plus Hanamonogatari starts next month. InfinitysCross (talk) 23:11, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Absolutely! And no need to be so formal, friend! Best of luck in obtaining Admin rights. InfinitysCross (talk) 19:21, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations on adminship! I tried to get another friend in on this but he has a backlog so he's gonna go through that first. InfinitysCross (talk) 06:02, April 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Adminship You've been doing a good job on watching over the wiki. I personally am split between going through my ever-expanding backlog and editing wikis, so any help is much appreciated. Hopefully, I'd be able to make episode articles soon (or at least before the Kizumonogatari movie is released, heh) since Second Season is also in my backlog too. I'll put you into admin status shortly. Hope to see more of your contributions soon! :) [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 02:03, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Character on Owarimonogatari Book 3 cover Whistle9, I noticed there has been a little "controversy" as to who the character on the cover of the third installation of Owarimonogatari is? I believed it to be Tsubasa Hanekawa due to the hair, but others are arguing it's Hitagi? Any thoughts? Thank you, WonderfulAsia (talk) 23:46, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Move req Regarding Senjougahara's Father. 6 minutes into episode 3 of Second Season he introduces him as "Hitagi no chichi" to Tsubasa. Was wondering since he probably shares her surname if it might be more accurate to move him to Hitagi's Father then? talk2ty 05:34, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :Only biologically of two though :) talk2ty 00:55, May 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Infoboxes I realized that the old layout is too bland, so I gave it a "SHAFT-y" look. I hope it works. As for the infoboxes, the main issue is the background color (some are white, some are transparent) and the infobox width. For now, I'd just want the infoboxes to "lose their white"—that is, to make the backgrounds for the infoboxes transparent. The one that stands out the worst is the Music Infobox because it is completely made from the default infobox and thus looks awful. That's all for now. Just ask me if you need to clarify more stuff. :) [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 03:40, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :I've noticed that you've chosen to use the borderless infobox to change the appearance of the others. Honestly, I'd prefer using the one originally used by Template:Episode Infobox as a basis for the other infobox templates. The old Episode Infobox is a bit less complicated of sorts, and parameters left blank will not show up. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 02:29, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Well, I wanted the layout of the four infobox templates to be patterned to the original Episode Infobox template—not just the appearance, but also the functionality. I'm not a fan of leaving out leaving parameters as } in templates in general, since having a parameter that can't filled out due to insufficient information is inevitable. That's just my opinion, though. How about your ideas for the templates? [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 03:53, August 22, 2014 (UTC) : Oh, right. I double-checked. I guess we'd go with the layout you have prepared, but I'll do some minor tweaks as soon as you're done, if you don't mind. :3 [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 05:12, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing. For the meantime, I'll sort out the visuals for the main page. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣'']] 05:24, August 22, 2014 (UTC)